<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Katolian Christmas by ImHereForRayllum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400856">A Very Katolian Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHereForRayllum/pseuds/ImHereForRayllum'>ImHereForRayllum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Jelly Tarts (The Dragon Prince), Other, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHereForRayllum/pseuds/ImHereForRayllum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very fluffy Rayllum-centric holiday story, but not without some drama!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Katolian Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays!</p><p>Whelp! I had every intention of starting this before Christmas!<br/>I should have started this sooner, but all the shopping, crafting, baking &amp; cooking got in the way.<br/>I’m personally extending the holiday season well into January!<br/>Read and enjoy winter hygge style or save for next year.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kingdom of Katolis was bustling with festive energy.</p><p>The citizens, more chipper than usual, almost everyone seemed to have a spring in their step.</p><p>The town stores had decorations and new goods in their windows. The scents that wafted from the bakery smelled extra sweet and indulgent.</p><p>This was the season for kindness and goodwill that was going to get them through the cold, dark winter months.    </p><p> </p><p>This was no exception at the castle.</p><p>The castle staff was happily working overtime to get the castle ready for winter break.</p><p>The morning after Christmas day, King Ezran and his half-brother, crown prince Callum would leave the castle to live in the Banther Lodge, the family’s winter retreat for about three months. </p><p>They would have a small staff with them at the lodge, but it was mostly seasonal staff. </p><p>The lodge was modest compared to the castle, but it was still an impressive property.</p><p> </p><p>The boys loved this time of year because starting at noon on Christmas Eve they would have the castle all to themselves. No formalities… only unadulterated, silly fun. </p><p>The young king would give a “thank you” address to the castle staff. As a token of his gratitude, he distributed baskets of food and extra wages to each member of the staff. They would then be free to spend the winter season with their families.<br/>
Ezran was already shaping up to be a great king. Often putting others before himself and genuinely caring for the staff as much as they cared for him.</p><p>Opeli had been guiding him, grooming him, and helping him to manage the kingdom. </p><p>He still was a child after all but was becoming wiser by the day. </p><p> </p><p>Callum and Ezran were determined to have a deliriously fun Christmas!</p><p> </p><p>Earlier in the spring, they had lost their father from a Moonshadow assassin attack. They would honor their old family tradition but create new ones together.</p><p>Ones with new friends and new memories. </p><p>________________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>King Ezran pushed the heavy, wooden castle doors open. A gust of cold air stung his face as he ventured outside.</p><p>“Ahh! It’s colder than I thought! Let’s go quick!” Ezran said to his older brother who was trailing behind him. Ezran gripped his hood, bringing it closer to his face to stop the cold wind from reaching his neck..</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh… yeah,” Callum said, lost in thought. His eyes scanning a list that he was holding in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Ezran’s voice took Callum back to earth. Something that the burst of cold air failed to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. As long as we can get what’s on the list,” Callum said anxiously as he tapped the list with his pointer finger, looking up at his little brother. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Ezran smiled knowingly over his shoulder at his older brother.</p><p>Ezran knew Callum had been hell-bent on making this Christmas extra special for him… well not <em> just </em> for him. He knew it was partly… mostly for their new fiend and guest, Rayla.</p><p> </p><p>Rayla, a Moonshadow elf was not overly familiar with the human culture or their holiday tradition for that matter. </p><p>Ezran stopped short and turned to face Callum. His fists resting on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… Rayla won’t even know if something is off or missing, Callum! She hasn’t experience Christmas!” Ezran said this with a cheeky grin on his face, his right eyebrow raised. He was clearly fishing for a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Callum’s eyes narrowed at Ezran. “Ezran! I want this to be perfect!! I will know if something is “off or missing” Callum said curtly using air quotes, semi-mimicking his brother. </p><p>“Besides, I want everything to be perfect for you and for Rayla!”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, but don’t stress too much! Whatever you have planned I’m sure it will be excellent.”<br/>
Ezran gave Callum a reassuring smile. </p><p> </p><p>The boys resumed walking toward the gate that would lead them to the town center. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________ </p><p> </p><p>Rayla, a Moonshadow elf was not overly familiar with human culture. She only knew what she was taught in school or what she learned from her parents and guardians, Runaan &amp; Ethari. Although a great deal of it was incorrect, deeply misguided, and prejudice.</p><p>She was glad that she was fated to meet Callum and Ezran. They were nothing like she had been taught. Every time she thought of them, especially Callum she would feel her heart squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Rayla’s belongings were spread out on her bed. She eyed the items while holding her chin between her thumb and pointer finger. </p><p>She selected a few items and tossed them into her cross-body pack.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.</p><p>“Don’t forget these.” Ethari leaning in the doorway held up a pouch.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Rayla smiled, swiftly took the pouch from his hand, and placed it in her bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you miss it here?” Ethari asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m sure I’ll be back in a few months. So don’t go changing my room into weapon storage or let another semi-orphaned kid live here.” Rayla winked and grinned at Ethari. </p><p> </p><p>“Joking aside, I am very proud of you Rayla. You have accomplished a great deal. You brought Azymondias back to his mother with the help of the human princes. You have fought bravely and have changed history. You’re just getting started. I am proud that you are thriving in your role as a young liaison between Xadia and the human kingdoms.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, really just Katolis.” Rayla shrugged, interrupting Ethari.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevertheless, Rayla.” Ethari continued.</p><p>“You are helping to bring and solidify peace for us all. I knew you were special. Cut from a different cloth. Although skilled beyond measure, your true destiny wasn’t to become an assassin. You should be proud of yourself and for following your instincts.”</p><p> </p><p>Rayla blushed and casually wiped the moisture from the corners of her eyes. </p><p>“Thanks, Ethari. I’ll miss you too.” She wrapped her arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you and our late-night discussions. It’s been an absolute joy having you back home for the past two months while  you were meeting with the diplomats.” Ethari said releasing from their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll be back soon.” Rayla smiled, “And I might be bringing a guest or two with me next time.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure. Let me know so I can prepare their accommodations.” Ethari raised his eyebrow in suspicion. </p><p>“I will leave you to it. I know you’ll be waiting to leave within the hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Rayla nodded and went back to packing her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Rayla” Ethari paused.<br/>
Rayla turned back to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to have a good time and please try to relax. This is a well-deserved trip back to Katolis. I am sure the young princes have much planned for you during this Christmas and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Ethari. I’ll try.” Rayla smiled at him. Ethari left.</p><p> </p><p>Rayla finished packing, secured her bag, and left her room.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhhh… wow… now I’ve got to have one,” Ezran said with his face pressed up against the bakery window fogging it up.</p><p> </p><p>Callum laughed at his brother's <em> not-very-kingly </em> behavior. “Well, you’re technically deviating from the list.”</p><p><br/>
“Maybe so, but we could <em> enhance </em> the list by getting holiday jam, jelly tarts!” Ezran’s eyes welled up like two saucers, doubled in intensity only when Bait popped his head out of Ezran’s backpack looking at Callum with the same saucer eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Callum said in mock annoyance, throwing his hands in the air giving into his little brother and his glow toad companion. </p><p> </p><p>Ezran pushed the bakery door open with vigor. He marched up to the counter while taking deep breaths of the holiday scents in the toasty bakery.<br/>
Callum followed Ezran into the bakery. Even though his little brother was now the king he couldn’t help but smile at his lack of decorum around treats. Especially jelly tarts!</p><p> </p><p>The boys scanned the counter.</p><p>“Can I help you?” a bakery attendant smiled at the king and the crown prince. </p><p><br/>
“Yes!” Ezran exclaimed. “Can we order a twelve dozen holiday jam jelly tarts, please?”</p><p>“Of course!” The attendant said cheerfully as he started jotting the order on a pad of paper.</p><p>“And a dozen for the road, please.” Ezran gave an extra big grin to the attendant.</p><p>“Sure thing!” The attendant started placing the special holiday tarts in a box.</p><p>The fruity, and slightly-spiced holiday jam was the centerpiece of this delicious jelly tart not to be outshined by the zig-zag drizzle of icing on top of the tart sprinkled with a little bit of colorful sanding sugar.</p><p> </p><p>“King Ezran! Prince Callum!” A familiar voice broke the boys’ gaze on the pastry case. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Barius!” Ezran said enthusiast, waving to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might be stopping by today. I was shocked that you’ve held off this long.” Barius winked at Ezran.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I would have snuck over here sooner if it wasn’t for Callum here…” Ezran gesturing at Callum. “The man with the plan.” He’s been keeping me busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Callum looked at his brother with real annoyance this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh. I see.” Barius raised his eyebrows at Ezran.</p><p>“I’m glad you came in, price Callum. I was just about to send a messenger to the castle after we close up shop.”<br/>
<br/>
“What is it?” Callum asked with worry in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Xadian fruit order. We haven’t been able to get any shipments in from Xadia. I also don’t have the staff who is skilled at knowing the difference between Moonberries and the death berries that grow on the same bush.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right,” Callum said remembered Rayla explaining to him that the way to distinguish Moonberries and the death berries was to see which ones glowed in the light of the moon. He wondered if Barius knew this. However, Callum didn’t question him. He knew Barius and his staff were busy and overworked during the holiday season. He didn’t want them to go out of their way for him even if the Xadian fruits were really for Rayla. </p><p>“That’s fine. Please don’t go out of your way.” Callum mustered a reassuring smile.</p><p><br/>
“Everything else is on schedule and we will have the rest of your Christmas orders in later this week. I will leave it with the kitchen staff to organize.” Barius gestured.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Thank you, Barius!” Callum nodded, smiled, and made a side, not on his list. </p><p> </p><p>“These are delicious!” Ezran said in between mouthfuls of holiday jelly tart.</p><p>“Thank you, King Ezran. Here’s a few more for the road.” Barius handed Ezran four jelly tarts, two for Ezran, two for Bait. “And two for you, prince Callum.” </p><p> </p><p>The boys thanked Barius and his attendant before returning to the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Ezran walked a few paces ahead of Callum with gusto. </p><p> </p><p>The sky grew darker and the shopkeepers were starting to light the candles in their windows and the lanterns outside of their shops.</p><p> </p><p>Ezran turned to face his brother. “Aren’t you so excited that Rayla will be spending Christmas and the whole Winter with us, Callum?”</p><p> </p><p>Just then a light snow started to fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ez! I can’t wait until she gets here! I just want everything to be perfect for her! I want her to love spending Christmas with us. I’m just worried things aren’t going to go to plan!”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, Callum! She will love everything regardless!” Ezran gave his brother’s hand a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope so!” Callum said with doubt hanging on his every word.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheer up! On to the next stop!” Ezran nearly skipped ahead singing,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It's the most wonderful time of the year </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With the kids jingle belling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And everyone telling you be of good cheer </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's the most wonderful time of the year </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's the hap-happiest season of all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When friends come to call </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's the hap-happiest season of all </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There'll be parties for hosting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Marshmallows for toasting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And caroling out in the snow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There'll be scary ghost stories </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And tales of the glories of </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Christmases long, long ago </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's the most wonderful time of the year </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There'll be much mistltoeing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And hearts will be glowing </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When loved ones are near </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's the most wonderful time of the year” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Callum smiled at his brother’s infectious cheer and even joined in on the last few lines.</p><p><br/>
“ <em> And hearts will be glowing </em></p><p>
  <em> When loved ones are near </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's the most wonderful time of the year” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am hoping to get another chapter or two done by this weekend.<br/>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>